Just Friends
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Kyouko salía con Ayano. Yui estaba iniciando una relación. Eran mejores amigas que superaban juntas cualquier problema, claro que normalmente estos no estaban relacionados con la creciente atracción de Kyouko por Yui,o el enamoramiento que esta pensaba era unilateral. Tampoco con tensión sexual en el ambiente, y no hablemos de aquella noche. Porque eran amigas y solo eso ¿verdad?


_Hola,¿cómo están? bueno ya que mi ausencia ha sido muy larga: volví (¿o no?) con una gran sorpresa para todos los amantes de **KyoYui**, vamos que los fans de AyaKyo son más así que no pueden quejarse que de seguro hay más fics, nosotros somos poquitos pero poderosos (¿?). Y volví con una contribución rated M._

_Así que mis queridos amigues pervs esto de seguro les va a gustar, tenemos una escena de sexo incluido en la trama de este one-shot. (calma, no es muy fuerte o explicita) Así que __**si eres menor te recomiendo no leer este fic y si lo haces que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**_

_Este va dedicado a una personita muy buena onda que siempre estuvo allí en cada review pese a que no es su OTP__**, nadaoriginal**__, te prometo que si algún día me da para escribir algo KyoAya es para ti, pero por ahora no he podido hacerlo naturalmente así que te traigo esto en su lugar_

_**ADVERTENCIA**__. En este fic encontraras lenguaje vulgar, situaciones no aptas para todo público, mención de engaño y Poliamor (maybe)._

_Cualquier error, es totalmente mío al igual que la historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen._

_¡Que lo disfruten! _

_._

_._

* * *

_**Just Friends**_

— ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó Ayano con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La verdad es que así no se había imaginado su primera cita con Kyouko, estaba consciente de que no se iba a cumplir su más salvaje fantasía de la cita perfecta, pero tampoco se esperaba que la rubia se comportara tan distante y distraída. Ni si quiera había probado un bocado del estúpidamente caro helado que habían pedido para compartir.

—Lo siento. — Se excusó Toshino componiendo una sonrisa torcida que la derritió completamente, bueno, por lo menos hasta que continúo hablando. —Es que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza a Yui.

Aquel monstruo verde del que todo el mundo hacía tanta burla se apoderó de Ayano en un segundo. Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza y mientras sus cejas se arqueaban interrogantemente de su sonrisa bobalicona no quedo más que una línea recta.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Inquirió con sequedad. — ¿Por qué?

Kyouko por fin pareció comprender el rumbo de la situación y se arrepintió por haber estado tan distraída como para decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, carraspeó repentinamente nerviosa antes de tomar una abundante cucharada de helado y llevársela a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo saboreándolo, y aunque lo había hecho con la intención de ganar tiempo con la excusa de no poder hablar, se dio cuenta de que Ayano parecía tan concentrada en sus labios mientras lamía la cuchara que decidió hacer un show.

— ¿Y qué planes tienes para el sábado? —Cambio de tema la rubia cuando estuvo segura de que la chica se había perdido de la conversación. —Hay una nueva película de Mirakurun que me encantaría ver.

—Ehh…y-yo, si claro el sábado me queda perfecto, tengo que mover un par de compromisos pero sí, claro. —Tartamudeó Ayano poniéndose colorada.

—Genial, bueno supongo que en estos días arreglamos los detalles.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Ayano trató de entender que era lo que estaba perdiéndose cuando vio que la chica se ponía de pie y agarraba su chaqueta. —Eh, ¿te vas?

—Sí, tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Por cierto, gracias por helado… estaba buenísimo.

Y así sin más, Ayano boquiabierta y confundida vio a la chica de sus sueños sonreírle brevemente y despedirse con la mano antes de abrir la puerta de la cafetería y perderse entre un mar de personas.

* * *

Ser adolescente era difícil. Tener diecisiete era muy complicado. Dejando de lado la presión social, los cambios físicos, la confusión y el cuestionamiento de toda autoridad, también se encontraba aquel temido y ansiado momento donde empezabas a interesarte románticamente por las personas. Junta todo lo anterior y vas a entender porque los adolescentes cometían tantos errores absurdos. Ella misma sabía que había cometido uno enorme. Había estado tanto tiempo tratando de que Chinatsu le diera la hora y al ver que eso no iba a ocurrir, decidió saltar al vacío con la única persona que parecía interesada en ella.

Teniendo tan mala suerte, que justo entonces su mejor amiga del mundo mundial había empezado a actuar muy sospechosamente, a pasar menos tiempo con ella y a sacar excusas para no verla, muchas veces se preguntó si Yui estaría viendo a alguien y no quería decirle, o si en realidad se había cansado de ella.

Su incipiente y nuevo romance con Ayano no había sido tan emocionante a pesar de sus hormonas descontroladas, y se había dedicado a pasar más tiempo que nunca dibujando. Más de una vez se descubrió así misma haciendo bocetos de Yui, aparentemente incapaz de sacársela de la mente ni por un segundo. Pero tenía sentido, ¿no? Era su mejor amiga después de todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Yui desconcertada cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a la rubia.

—Hey, si… a mí también me alegra de verte. —Se quejó la chica entrando al departamento con las manos entre los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Lo siento yo…creía que estabas en una cita.

— ¿Estabas esperando a alguien más? —Preguntó curiosa quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola sobre el sofá después de dar un vistazo y descubrir que había comida para dos personas encima de la mesa.

—Eh, no exactamente. —Respondió Yui ligeramente nerviosa. Se mordió el labio y dejo que sus manos descansaran torpemente a sus costados sin saber qué hacer con ellas. —Solo que este no es el mejor momento, ¿nos vemos mañana?

La rubia arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente mientras trazaba teorías sobre lo que Yui estaba ocultando. Frustrada por el misterio, decidió jugar un poco.

— ¿Estás engañándome?

Yui escuchó la voz burlona de su amiga y la vio acercarse lentamente, se sintió en el lugar de una gacela a punto de ser devorada. Cautelosamente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, viendo como la sonrisa maliciosa de Kyouko crecía a medida de que ella se quedaba sin espacio.

—Que divertida… c-claro que no Kyouko, solo estoy cansada. Seguro tú también tienes cosas que hacer. —Tartamudeó Funami sintiendo la pared contra su espalda. Kyouko le regaló una mirada traviesa que la hizo temblar.

—"¿Puedo saciar mi hambre con tu cuerpo? ¿Puedo intentar fundirme en ti para siempre?" —Susurró Kyouko en voz baja cuando finalmente estuvieron frente a frente, la mirada confundida y nerviosa de Yui la hizo querer reír pero trató de mantenerse en personaje. — "Poseer y ser poseído son palabras fuertes, pero cada vez que te miro a los ojos quiero que me reclames tuya para siempre. "

Yui sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente y sentía que las rodillas se le había vuelto de gelatina, sin embargo, algo en su mente hizo click y aunque trató de minimizarlo le dolió darse cuenta por primera vez de cuánto anhelaba escuchar a la que llamaba mejor amiga decir algo similar. Su mejor amiga, solo eso.

—Eres una idiota. —Murmuró Yui golpeándola en el brazo al reconocer que las palabras de Kyouko no eran otra cosa que un fragmento de un poema que había escrito mientras fingía prestar atención en clase y que habían caído en las curiosas manos de su mejor amiga cuando la rubia le había pedido la tarea y ella le dio el cuaderno distraídamente.

La risa de Kyouko se sintió tan fresca y llena de vida que muy a su pesar del entumecimiento y dolor que le trajo una realización tan imprevista y profunda, Yui se encontró sonriendo tontamente, al menos hasta que Kyouko la abrazó sin dejar de reírse ocultando su cara entre el cuello de la castaña. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente ante el cosquilleo que la recorrió ante la inesperada muestra de afecto. Al recordar la cita de su amiga se preguntó si tal vez esta era la forma de Kyouko de buscar consuelo porque había salido mal, con esto en mente dejó que sus brazos envolvieran a su mejor amiga por la cintura. No porque cada partícula de su ser estuviera ansiando más contacto con Kyouko, eso era absurdo. Eran amigas, solo eso.

—Tendrías que haber visto tu cara, pero te advierto que si vas a traer chicas a casa cuando no estoy, espero al menos que sean más guapas que yo. —La molestó Kyouko disfrutando del abrazo con los ojos cerrados.

—Traigo chicas cada noche cuando no estás, necesito alguien que me caliente la cama.

Por supuesto que cuando Yui contestó la broma solo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo desesperado por callar ese incomodo aleteo de mariposas en su estómago, y de hacer menos romántica la situación. Claro que no se esperaba que Kyouko de repente perdiera la razón, así que tenía sentido que se le erizara la piel y se le secara la garganta cuando sintió los labios de la chica sobre su cuello. Un ligera presión y entonces la lengua caliente de Kyouko recorría su piel.

Definitivamente estaba viviendo en algún tipo de dimensión desconocida.

Los segundos parecieron horas antes de que los dientes de la rubia la mordieran suavemente para luego separarse por completo.

—Listo. Ahora esas chicas sabrán que eres mía. —Comentó Kyouko tan casualmente como si estuviera hablando del clima, Yui no había terminado de reponerse cuando sonó el timbre, por supuesto que en su estado no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí parada con cara de idiota mientras veía a la rubia abrir la puerta.

—Hola…

Kyouko, que ciertamente no era de hierro, tenía el corazón palpitándole tan fuerte en el pecho que tuvo que convencerse a sí misma que era imposible de que Funami lo escuchara y agradeció poder darle la espalda al menos para recomponerse. Había sido tan inesperado, tanto para la castaña como para ella misma, pero aquel comentario la había molestado y simplemente reaccionó. Aún pensando en la suave de la piel de Yui, abrió la puerta y cualquier pensamiento coherente se detuvo para poder procesar que allí, en el portal del departamento de Funami, estaba una sonriente Nadeshiko Omuro.

—Nadeshiko-san es un placer verte de nuevo…—Saludó Yui tratando de actuar con normalidad mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

— ¿Llego en mal momento? —Inquirió la rubia de pelo corto mientras miraba alternadamente a las dos chicas frente suyo con curiosidad. La rubia de cabello largo la miraba con una expresión extraña de desconcierto y odio, Yui en cambio parecía nerviosa y acalorada, el no tan pequeño chupetón en su cuello le dio una idea de la razón por la que la primera chica no parecía tan feliz de verla.

—No, no…ella ya se iba. —Exclamó apresuradamente Yui, su voz se hizo ligeramente más aguda por el nerviosismo antes de invitar a pasar a la mayor.

— ¿Me estás echando? —Se quejó Toshino indignada sin terminarle de gustar el hecho de que aquella apenas conocida estuviera tan cómoda con su mejor amiga.

Yui se excusó un segundo, tomó nerviosamente sus llaves y chaqueta de Kyouko antes de empujarla no tan disimuladamente hacia el pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás saliendo con ella? ¿Es la que te calienta la…?

Pero Kyouko no pudo decir nada más, una muy nerviosa Yui puso su mano sobre la boca de su imprudente mejor amiga y la empujó contra la pared, lo más lejos que pudo de la puerta.

—Escucha Kyouko, no es lo que crees… ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que hablaremos luego pero ahora es un mal momento. —Insistió Yui en voz baja sin ser verdaderamente consciente de cómo había invertido los papeles respecto a la situación vivida hace apenas unos minutos.

Kyouko si lo sintió, y con sus rostros a apenas a unos centímetros por fin entendió la razón por la que había reaccionado tan extrañamente la castaña antes. De repente un ligero pero placentero dolor entre sus piernas la dejó sin palabras.

— ¿Vas a hacer silencio, Kyouko? —Insistió Yui mirando intensamente a su mejor amiga que parecía ida.

Al ser consciente de que la castaña le estaba hablando, la otaku asintió distraídamente y para su decepción Yui no solo le quito la mano de la boca, sino que también se alejó haciéndola extrañar aquella efímera cercanía.

—Genial, te contaré todo luego. Avísame cuando llegues. —Concluyó tendiéndole su chaqueta para luego abrir la puerta y desaparecer dentro de su casa dejándola boquiabierta, confundida y cachonda.

Nunca nadie maldijo tanto a la adolescencia como Toshino mientras caminaba resignadamente hacia su casa.

* * *

— ¿Me estás evitando?

Yui casi pudo tener un paro cardíaco en ese momento, el pequeño grito que escapó de sus labios tras la repentina aparición de la rubia no fue nada embarazoso a comparación con sus mejillas calentándose ante la cercanía de la mangaka.

— ¡Por Merlín! Podrías haberme avisado antes de aparecerte así. —Se quejó sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos, fingiendo estar muy ocupada mirando los libros de su locker.

— ¿Para que puedas seguir ignorándome? —Toshino la observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La indignación y frustración eran evidentes en su tono, probablemente Yui no iba a librarse de esta.

La castaña suspiró profundamente tratando de armarse de valor para poder ver a su mejor amiga a la cara. Ella sabía que esto iba pasar en algún momento, después de todo no tenía la capa de la invisibilidad ni el poder de tele transportarse.

—No te estoy ignorando. —Mintió Yui maldiciéndose en el momento en que se perdió en esos orbes azules que la miraban entre heridos y furiosos. —He estado algo ocupada, solo eso. Ahora tenemos que irnos, vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

— ¿Algo ocupada? ¿Estabas algo ocupada? —Se exasperó la rubia mientras movía sus manos exageradamente, desesperada. —Han pasado dos semanas, Yui. ¡Dos semanas! Y no has sido capaz de devolver mis llamadas, mensajes…si incluso te mande un correo electrónico, ¿sabes quien usa correo electrónico en estos días? Pues yo, porque aparentemente aunque vamos al mismo colegio, mismo salón, estamos cerca en todas las clases y en el mismo club, estás "muy ocupada" como para hablar más de dos palabras conmigo.

—Kyouko, estás haciendo una escena…—Murmuró Yui consciente de la multitud de chicas que estaban en el pasillo observándolas y chismorreando.

—No, tú estás haciendo una maldita escena. —Discutió Kyouko demasiado herida como para prestarle atención a algo tan superficial. — ¿Es por el chupetón? Porque simplemente estaba bromeando, lo siento si tal vez me deje llevar pero no va a volver a suceder…

— ¡Kyouko! —La interrumpió Yui furiosamente sonrojada. —Todo el mundo está escuchando, ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?

—No lo sé, Funami… ¿podemos o vas a seguir pasando de mi? —Contestó resignada la rubia, antes de negar pesadamente con la cabeza sin poder creer la situación y marcharse.

Yui se maldijo internamente, ahora todas las miradas se posaban en ella después de la impetuosa salida de la rubia. Por supuesto que Kyouko tenía razón, desde aquel día había usado cada excusa posible para no interactuar más de lo necesario, nunca había sido tan consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntas hasta que empezó a evitarla, así que obviamente Kyouko lo notó en seguida. Y dolía, dolía increíblemente cada instante al ver como la dañaba… pero ese día algo había cambiado.

No, no había sido el chupetón. Por supuesto tenía que ver, nunca había sido plenamente ignorante sobre el hecho de que sentía atracción por su mejor amiga, su amistad siempre fue platónica y aún así había algo incierto allí, pero hasta ese día tampoco había sido plenamente consciente de cuanto quería que su relación dejara de ser platónica.

La posibilidad de que ella pudiera estar sintiendo más que una atracción pasajera por Kyouko la había desarmado. No había podido dormir esa noche, en realidad muy pocas desde entonces. Se había sentido como despertar de un sueño muy bonito solo para darse cuenta que era todo una mentira. Ella tenía sentimientos muy románticos por su mejor amiga. ¡Su mejor amiga!

Sí, no era la única persona en el mundo a la que le había pasado, era algo tan común que rayaba en el estereotipo y aún así, había sido como una patada en la cara, en el corazón, en todo el puto cuerpo. Lo peor no solo era que tenía sentimientos por Kyouko, sino que Kyouko estaba felizmente en pareja con Ayano.

No podía hacer esto, aquel retorcijón extraño en sus entrañas cada vez que Kyouko hablaba de la chica por fin tenía un verdadero sentido, y era una pesadilla. Después de todo, a veces la ignorancia es felicidad.

Y ella solo quería ser feliz, sabía que tenía muy poco margen de acción al respecto, no podía decirle a Kyouko, su amistad era una de las cosas más importantes en su vida y no era justo cargarla con esa basura emocional, pero le costaba mucho estar con ella siendo su amiga, viéndola estar en una relación con alguien más.

Había pasado como por treinta fases diferentes a lo largo de esas dos semanas, la aceptación había sido más simple de lo que esperaba porque después de todo había muchas evidencias que respaldaban lo que parecía más que obvio, pero el saber qué hacer con ello le había costado. Tenía que adaptarse, aprender a ver como alguien más le daba todo aquello que ella quería darle, dejarla ir. Amarla y cuidarla pero sin que sus sentimientos románticos se interpusieran en su relación.

Y aún así, la mera idea la mataba por dentro.

Tal vez necesitaba deconstruirse un poco más, entender de donde venían esos sentimientos y porque sus mecanismos de defensa habían actuado en pro de mantenerla en la oscuridad.

Así que decidió alejarse, esperar a que el tiempo y el espacio lejos la hicieran poder descubrir si podía volver a verla como su amiga, solo eso. Y a juzgar por lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba fallando miserablemente.

— ¿Kyouko? —Preguntó abriendo la puerta lentamente y odiándose por aquellas mariposas en el estómago, era un maldito cliché andante por lo que en lugar de irse a clase, a su casa o a cualquier lado había seguido a Kyouko hasta el club.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó secamente la rubia haciéndose la desentendida pero los ojos rojos y el temblor de su voz la habían delatado.

Le partió el corazón verla así, hecha un ovillo en el futon mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Y aunque sabía que se arrepentiría, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí decidida a cumplir su papel de mejor amiga.

—Lo siento mucho. —Susurró Yui antes de cerrar toda distancia sentándose a su lado y abrazarla. Kyouko se resistió, como por dos segundos antes de derretirse en sus brazos.

—Eres una idiota, Funami. —Se quejó amargamente Toshino haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Aprendí de la mejor. —Contestó la castaña tratando de ignorar el perfume de Kyouko que la estaba volviendo loca.

—Eres malísima pidiendo perdón. —Se burló la rubia acomodando su cabeza entre el hueco del cuello de Yui. — ¿Hice algo mal?

—Oh, no por supuesto que no hiciste nada mal, tienes razón yo soy una gran idiota. —Se sentía tan pequeña al escuchar la vulnerabilidad en el tono de su amiga normalmente tan confiada y segura.

— Puedes decírmelo, no voy a enojarme… ¿Te asusté? — Murmuró Kyouko delicadamente mientras la miraba con atención. — ¿Te asuste con lo que pasó ese día? Lo de arrinconarte contra la pared y el chupetón…

Yui pasó saliva con necesidad. El ambiente era tranquilo, la luz no atravesaba completamente las persianas de la habitación del club, dejando la habitación ligeramente oscura pero lo suficientemente clara para poder ver, no había ningún ruido a excepción de sus propias respiraciones y el sonido de las cigarras afuera en el jardín circundante al club. Estaba tan cómoda abrazando tan íntimamente a Kyouko que daba un poco de miedo. Los ojos imposiblemente azules de Toshino mirándola con tanta atención también daban un poco de miedo.

—No, claro que no. Después de tantos años te conozco, sé que te gusta bromear con esas cosas. Aunque no sea divertido. —Contestó Yui tratando de sonar casual aunque su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente. —Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, los exámenes están cerca y no he sido capaz de concentrarme en ellos como debería, entonces he tenido que lidiar con mis papás y sus reclamos por mis malas notas después de que Tanaka-sensei los citara. Han sido muy intensos desde ese momento.

Kyouko la miró con curiosidad, sabía que Yui decía la verdad pero sentía que se estaba perdiendo un par de cosas importantes, quiso presionar en busca de algo con lo que poder trabajar.

— ¿Están enojados contigo por ser mi amiga? Después de todo, esa es la única razón por la que Tanaka-sensei te tiene en la mira.

—No, la única razón por la que no me obligaron a volver a casa es porque les conté lo mucho que te odia y como se ha empeñado en hacerte la vida imposible en cada clase, no podía quedarme mirando sin decir nada. Me pidieron que dejara que las cosas se enfriaran un poco, no quieren que las personas se hagan ideas raras. —Admitió Yui con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ellos creen que tu y yo…estamos juntas? ¿Les molesta? —Preguntó Kyouko cada vez más nerviosa por el rumbo de la conversación, la ansiedad se instaló en su cuerpo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yui.

—Escucharon rumores, sabes que mi mamá siempre ha sido muy perceptiva con esas cosas y que esté metida en esos absurdos chats de madres no ayuda. Fue fuerte, soy su única hija y ella no esperaba que las otras madres le pregunten sobre mi vida y preferencias sexuales. Ella estaba conmocionada pero emocionada. —Explicó Yui avergonzada, el hecho de que sus papás tuvieran expectativas de que algo pasara la hacía feliz, pero por obvias razones también la entristecía. Ellas eran mejores amigas, solo eso.

—Me preguntó cómo se tomaran esa noticia las otras chicas que te calientan la cama, van a deprimirse cuando sepan que soy la favorita de tu madre. —Bromeó Kyouko sin poder disimular la alegría, los padres normalmente no la querían como amiga de sus hijas mucho menos como novia, sospechaba que los señores Funami la adoraban porque prácticamente se habían criado juntas, pero era lindo de escuchar.

—Cállate.

— ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que siempre he sido yo?

Esa última broma no le sentó bien a Yui, algo en esa confianza sin límites con la que había hablado la había picado, pero lo que más le molestó fue que incluso en su ciega ignorancia Kyouko tenía razón. Tal vez eso fue lo que la llevo a abrir la boca, a tratar de sacarse esa espinita imaginaria que se le había clavado con las palabras de Kyouko. O tal vez simplemente no podía dejar de equivocarse.

—En realidad, estoy viendo a alguien…

* * *

Tenso. Esa era la palabra más acertada para describir el ambiente entre ella y su mejor amiga desde que había decidido hablar la boca sin pensar. Kyouko la había mirado casi boquiabierta por un par de segundos antes de sonreír forzosamente y felicitarla, o algo así. La verdad que no le gustaba ilusionarse a ese punto pero algo en la incomodidad de la rubia la había hecho sentir un cosquilleo agradable, ¿podría estar Toshino Kyouko celosa?

Y entonces cuando Yui había querido hablar más al respecto para evaluar la reacción de la otaku, ella había fingido demencia y con alguna excusa absurda se había esfumado. Literalmente. En un segundo estaban allí cómodamente acurrucadas y al siguiente estaba escuchando la puerta del club cerrarse tras la chica. Su sorpresa había crecido cuando llego al salón de clases para darse cuenta de que aunque sus cosas seguían ahí la rubia no. Le había dado tiempo, quizás solo se había estado escondiendo o pasando el rato con Akari y Chinatsu, Ayano también fue una opción y trató de ignorar el alivio que la recorrió al ver a la tsundere tener que tragarse su orgullo y hacer un esfuerzo para preguntarle si sabía algo del paradero de su amiga (por aquella vena palpitante en su cuello se dio cuenta de que le había costado bastante).

Pudo haberlo dejado ir, encontrar a Kyouko mañana y dejar las cosas seguir su rumbo. Pero no, porque aparentemente cada fibra de su ser ansiaba ver a la rubia de nuevo para comprobar como estaba, se odió cada instante pero al final no pudo evitarlo y terminó allí, frente a la fachada de la residencia Toshino, se sintió todo tan familiar, aquel pequeño jardín donde a veces jugaba con Kyouko no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Parada enfrente de la puerta de la casa de los Toshino secó sus manos ligeramente húmedas en su jean antes de tocar el timbre mientras que rogaba que Kyouko estuviera allí. A los pocos minutos una copia mayor de su mejor amiga le abrió la puerta y al verla, con una sonrisa brillante le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Podrían mis ojos estar jugándome una broma pesada o en realidad por fin te dignaste en visitar a esta pobre anciana? —Murmuró la madre de Kyouko antes de abrazarla sin dudarlo.

Yui se rió avergonzada, pero devolvió el abrazo de buena gana sin evitar sentirse un poco mal porque la mujer tenía razón, hace bastante tiempo que ella no venía. Después de que sus padres le permitieran tener su propio lugar su departamento se había vuelto el punto de encuentro del club y el lugar en donde ella y Kyouko pasaban más tiempo.

—Es genial volver a verla Sra. Toshino. —Murmuró ahogadamente la castaña contra la blusa de la mujer.

— Nada de Sra. Toshino, jovencita. A pesar de que últimamente no soy a la única que haces sufrir sigues siendo parte de la familia.

— ¿Ella estuvo muy enojada conmigo, no?

—Estaba insoportable, se encerró en su habitación y aunque tengo que admitir que fue bueno verla en casa estuve tentada en meterla en una caja y enviártela por correo, solo porque sé que no fue a propósito… jamás le harías daño a mi hija.

Yui se rió absurdamente feliz, sabía que al comienzo había sido difícil para la mujer que su hija pasara tanto tiempo fuera y le alegraba saber que seguía habiendo esa extraña complicidad entre ella y la mamá de su mejor amiga, ¿que podía decir?... tal vez estaba en su ADN sentir una debilidad por los Toshino.

—Joder mamá, vas a ahogarla si sigues apretándola de esa forma contra tus tetas.

Y hablando del diablo, allí estaba Kyouko mirándolas, de una forma indescifrable para Yui, con los brazos cruzados. Ni si quiera la había escuchado acercarse y aparentemente su madre tampoco a juzgar por el ligero salto que había dado al escucharla interrumpirlas, pero eso no evitó que la mujer mayor decidiera meterse un poco con su hija.

—Vamos hija, no te crié para ser tan egoísta. Tienes que agradecer que esta jovencita tenga tu edad porque si no tal vez tendrías que tratar de competir contra mis encantos.

—Ew, mamá.

Y entonces Kyouko no solo las había separado, sino que la sujetaba del brazo no tan suavemente antes de arrastrarla escaleras arriba sin dejar de quejarse sobre su madre mientras esta última se reía sin disimulo.

—Cielos, ¿podría comportarse una vez como una madre normal? No puede simplemente insinuar esas cosas raras cuando le da la gana. —Se quejó la rubia enfurruñada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Está bien, la verdad es que me sorprende bastante que no me odie por todo el tiempo que pasas conmigo en mi departamento. —Concilió Yui plenamente consciente de que la mano de Kyouko aún sujetaba su propia mano y no parecía muy inclinada a dejarla ir.

—Bueno como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? — Gruñó Kyouko sobrepasada por la situación.

— ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano? —La picó Yui tratando de distraer a la malhumorada rubia quién algo avergonzada la soltó de inmediato sin querer mirarla. —Solo venía a dejarte tus cosas, como que las dejaste abandonadas en el colegio.

Kyouko se sintió con ganas de que se la comiera la tierra, ¿podría acaso avergonzarse más enfrente de Yui? Primero sus arranques emocionales, su evidente ineficacia en esconder lo mucho que le había afectado cada pequeña cosa, desde ser ignorada hasta la posibilidad de que Yui finalmente hubiera encontrado alguien que la hiciera feliz, alguien que obviamente no era ella.

No podía ser injusta, ella misma se había adelantado al empezar a salir con la ahora presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, para poner la cereza del pastel empezaba a asimilar de que tal vez no veía simplemente a Funami como su mejor amiga, incluso había sentido un retorcijón violento al ver como su madre la abrazaba tan cómodamente, ¡celosa de su propia madre!

Eso era simplemente tan inaceptable como absurdo, cada emoción fluía libremente con intensidad por su cuerpo y Kyouko se sentía algo mareada por tener que asimilar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Pero estaba con Ayano ahora, así que tendría que olvidarse de esos extraños pensamientos que últimamente la rondaban. Ahora que su enojo se había ido, predominaba un hormigueo agradable al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yui estaba en su habitación, había algo en eso que parecía tan correcto pero a la vez escandaloso, lo que no tenía sentido, después de todo cuando eran niñas pasaban demasiado tiempo allí.

Solo que ya no eran niñas. Y ver a Yui con su típica y estúpida sonrisa cálida teniendo la consideración de entregarle sus cosas olvidadas y comportándose con esa encantadora amabilidad de siempre estaba afectándola de forma diferente a lo que esperaba. Tal vez era la incertidumbre que sentía, solo eso. Y entonces Yui dejó su mochila y su bufanda encima del escritorio antes de caminar hacia su cama y sentarse tranquilamente, demasiado concentrada en observar su habitación como para decir algo para romper aquel intenso silencio.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un par de golpes la detuvieron, sabiendo que tendría que soportar más de las ocurrencias de su madre bufó molesta antes de abrir la puerta.

—Solo venía a preguntarte si vas a quedarte a cenar Yui-chan. — Explicó la mujer con una sonrisa pícara que no le gusto a su hija. — Oh lo siento, ¿Interrumpí algo?

—Mamá…— La amenazó la rubia sintiendo como un rubor le pintaba el rostro. Escuchó la risa de Yui y no fue capaz de enfrentarse a ella y voltearse a mirarla. Yui aceptó educadamente y luego su mamá lanzó otro comentario vergonzoso sobre cómo había una política de puertas abiertas en casa pero que solo por ser Yui iba a permitirle que se propasara con ella siempre y cuando declarará sus intenciones, antes de que muy mortificada se viera en la obligación de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

—Ella sigue siendo una niña. —Comentó Yui sonriendo divertida mientras se estiraba tranquilamente en su cama.

Kyouko estaba aturdida. Un intenso deseo de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a su mejor amiga pasó por su cabeza además de muchos pensamientos incoherentes y tentadores que tenían como principal escenario la cama sobre la cual la castaña estaba tan cómodamente sentada con esos jeans desgastados, su camisa de cuadros y sus cabellos ligeramente despeinados, como le encantaría sujetarlos entre sus dedos mientras se besaban sin sentido... Espera un segundo. Entonces, si Yui estaba vestida con su ropa diaria significaba que había ido hasta su casa y se había devuelto solo para traerle sus cosas.

Maldita sea perfectísima Yui y sus buenas acciones que hacían que su cabeza se fuera por la cuneta.

Mala, Kyouko mala. Ella estaba con Ayano ahora y Yui era solo su mejor amiga. Solo eso.

Algo le decía que esta iba a ser una noche dura.

* * *

Tenía que ser un don, quizás presintiera el futuro o algo así. Porque había sido una de las noches más emocionalmente devastadoras de su vida en mucho tiempo, Yui se había quedado a cenar y sus padres no podían estar más encantados, y entonces fue víctima de el sentido de humor de mierda de sus padres. Su rostro se había calentado cada vez más con las numerosas insinuaciones de sus progenitores sobre la naturaleza de su relación con su mejor amiga. Incluso su padre se había sumado dejando a Kyouko verdaderamente muda, tenía que ser una broma del destino o algo así.

Yui había jugado un papel imprescindible en su estado emocional, no solo había formado parte de aquel intercambio también se había unido a ellos bromeando y haciendo comentarios que le habían hecho sentir una revolución de mariposas no solo en su estomago sino incluso en su maldito cerebro.

Y entonces su padre había mencionado en que era demasiado tarde para que Yui se devolviera sola a casa, y por supuesto su madre no había sido de ayuda, todo lo contrario ella parecía tan encantada de tenerlas a ambas allí que casi daba miedo.

Bañarse no había sido nada raro, aquel ritual nocturno había ocurrido muchas veces en casa de su mejor amiga, estaban familiarizadas sobre la otra, así que al subir a su habitación las cosas habían sido algo normales, le habían dado un respiro a su confundido corazón, al menos hasta que ambas tuvieron que enfrentarse, incómodamente conscientes, al hecho de que la cama de Kyouko no era de dos plazas como la de su amiga.

—Puedo dormir abajo, el sofá está muy bien. —Sugirió Yui encogiéndose de hombros tratando de quitarle el hierro al asunto.

—Por favor, como si mis padres fueran a permitir eso. Solo acuéstate, nos las arreglaremos.

* * *

—Aún puedo bajar, no me molesta. —Insistió Yui humildemente plenamente consciente de que era como la enésima vez que su amiga se removía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?

La burla en la voz de Kyouko quedo en segundo plano gracias a lo acalorada que sonó y la rubia tuvo que morderse el labio y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Esto no podía estar pasando. Había estado tratando de pensar en cosas desagradables, maltrato animal, el machismo, el calentamiento global, cálculo…cualquier cosa grotesca o molesta y aún así un intenso e incomodo calor inundaba su núcleo, justo a centímetros de donde la pierna de Yui se encontraba descansando entre las suyas. Si tan solo subiera un poco, su mejor amiga se daría cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba.

Joder.

Era culpa de sus malditas hormonas de eso estaba segura. Claro que compartir cama nunca había sido un gran problema, pero normalmente no se encontraban presionadas de esa forma. Sentía los pechos de Yui contra su espalda, sus brazos descansaban sobre su cintura y sus piernas estaban enredadas juntas, su respiración sobre su nuca la estaba matando sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora probablemente el aroma de su amiga estaba impregnado en sus sábanas.

Y su mente. Maldita sea, su cabeza le estaba jugando una broma pesada con todos los escenarios que pasaban por su cerebro. Aparentemente ver a Yui usando su camiseta de Mirakurun la ponía un poco.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

—No estoy saliendo con Nadeshiko-san. —Murmuró finalmente Yui, se sentía nerviosa por el extraño y tenso ambiente que había entre ellas, así que trato de hacer una conversación casual.

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró la rubia desconcertada. Eso sí que había sido una distracción.

—Se que ha sido un poco raro entre nosotras últimamente. Vi tu cara cuando entró a mi departamento, no estoy saliendo con ella.

— ¿Qué hacía en tu departamento?

—Mis papás le están pagando para que me ayude a preparar mis exámenes.

Kyouko respiró aliviada, entonces era solo eso. Y entonces la siguiente posibilidad la golpeó como un tren.

—Oh, dios…dime que no es Chinatsu. —Suplicó Kyouko con el ceño fruncido, agradecida que dentro de todo su amiga no pudiera verle la cara. La risa baja de Yui le dejó la piel de gallina y apretó ligeramente los puños, Yui quería matarla, estaba casi segura.

—No, claro que no. Sin embargo, es alguien cercano. Ella parecía tener la ligera impresión de que estábamos juntas.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kyouko sin entender.

—Creía que tú y yo estábamos juntas.

—Oh…—Dejó escapar Kyouko sintiendo su corazón acelerarse. — ¿Qué le dijiste?

—No tuve que decir nada, te vio a ti y Ayano.

—Oh, bueno… supongo que entonces sabe que tiene el camino libre. —Contestó Kyouko odiando cada palabra. No quería que nadie tuviera el camino libre con Yui, maldita sea ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Es Akari, Kyouko.

Maldita sea, esa estúpida y escurridiza pelirroja, ¿Qué mierda? Kyouko tuvo que tragarse su furia creciente, sus labios se cerraron en una línea tensa y sus dedos se cerraron tan fuertemente sobre sus palmas que se lastimó con sus uñas.

—Oh.

—Sí. Hemos salido a ver una película y comer, no ha sido nada realmente serio pero parece que es lo que ella quiere.

— ¿Te la quieres follar entonces? —Preguntó Kyouko crudamente, sintió a Yui estremecerse horrorizada al escuchar la frialdad de sus palabras.

— ¡Kyouko!

—Oh, vamos…es una simple pregunta. No puedes simplemente salir con ella sin pensarlo antes, es Akari después de todo. Si la respuesta es no, entonces le harás daño.

Yui se sintió curiosa por el veneno creciente en las palabras de su mejor amiga, nunca imaginó que podría afectarle de esa forma. Esperaba algún comentario pasado pero esto se había sentido diferente, un resentimiento de algún tipo y aquellas mariposas absurdas se volvieron locas ante la expectativa de lo que podría significar.

—Es linda.

Y entonces Kyouko se había volteado bruscamente para enfrentarse a ella dejándolas cara a cara. Yui casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al sentir el aliento de Kyouko a centímetros de sus labios.

—Por favor, eso no significa nada. ¿Te parezco linda? —Preguntó Kyouko, la sangre le hervía de pensar en ver a Yui con alguien más.

Yui estaba atrapada. Le costaba respirar y la pared de repente se sentía opresiva a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Era una pregunta de la que no tenía escapatoria.

—C-claro, eres una persona muy atractiva. —Tartamudeó odiando la debilidad en su voz.

— ¿Entonces serías capaz de besarme? —Susurró Kyouko halagada pero incómoda ante lo mucho que se había expuesto, en su razonamiento esto no habría sido tan doloroso.

Por supuesto que Yui iba a decir que no y ahí tendría su punto probado. Que el hecho de encontrar a alguien agradable a la vista no significa que quieras besarlo o estar sexualmente involucrado con esa persona. Y el querer a alguien sexualmente era apenas una de las diferencias fundamentales entre el amor romántico y la amistad. Pero no quería escucharlo. No quería ganar este argumento y aún así, sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para evitar que Yui cometiera el gran error de empezar a salir seriamente con Akari.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Bromeó Yui sabiendo a donde quería llegar la rubia pero sin querer darle la satisfacción de ganar.

—Hablo en serio. —Insistió Kyouko obstinadamente tratando de no sentirse afectada al recordar aquel breve beso en esa obra de teatro hace ya varios años.

—Lo haría. —Admitió Yui con una valentía desconocida.

Kyouko se rió. Realmente lo hizo y Yui se sintió algo ofendida al respecto pero no se sorprendió, después de todo era Kyouko.

—Mentirosa. —La acusó Kyouko de mejor humor después de aquella respuesta. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio. Observó detenidamente el rostro avergonzado de la chica iluminado tenuemente a través de la luz de la calle que se colaba por la persiana y sintiendo la anticipación recorrer su cuerpo decidió saltar al vacío. —Pruébalo.

—Lo haré. — Insistió Yui débilmente con sus ojos clavados en las pupilas azules dilatadas de la rubia.

—No te creo. —Murmuró su mejor amiga roncamente. Yui sintió escalofríos, pero se acercó a Kyouko hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—Hablo en serio. Voy a besarte, a menos de que te retractes.

—Hazlo.

Y así fue. Kyouko sintió que se le escapaba el aliento cuando los labios de su mejor amiga la rozaron suavemente, entonces aquellos labios habían atrapado los suyos con más fuerza pero con tanta delicadeza que sintió que tenía que estar soñando. No había forma de que eso estuviera pasando. Fue tan tentativo que quiso pellizcarse para saber a ciencia cierta si estaba sucediendo.

Duró un instante, nada más. Kyouko se sintió decepcionada al sentir que Yui se alejaba tan pronto pero antes de que pudiera formular algún pensamiento más, aquella boca estaba contra la suya de nuevo y esta vez no quiso dejarlo pasar. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de la castaña que no dudó ni un poco en acercarla dejando que sus dedos acariciaran aquellos suaves mechones rubios. Aquellos labios se sentían como terciopelo puro, bailaron al ritmo de los suyos mientras trataba de no olvidarse de respirar. Y la ternura y la timidez desaparecieron, dando paso al descontrol y la extrema necesidad de sentirse cuando la lengua de Yui se abrió paso entre sus labios.

Kyouko gimió acaloradamente al sentir el sabor de Yui en su boca. Sabía a pasta de dientes y por alguna razón a un deje de canela, que la hizo sentir intoxicada y sin poder pensar adecuadamente. Sus dientes no perdieron tiempo y le mordió juguetonamente el labio al sentirla enterrar sus uñas cortas contra su cuero cabelludo. Aquel calor en su entrepierna volvió a hacerse notable, Yui se sentía tan perdida en el momento como ella o al menos eso le pareció cuando de la nada se posicionó sobre ella. Kyouko supo entonces que todo se había salido de control, y no le podía importar menos.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Murmuró Yui entrecortadamente incapaz de respirar adecuadamente, sus manos parecían tener vida propia y no habían tenido problema en acariciar descaradamente a la que llamaba su mejor amiga sobre la ropa, la misma mejor amiga que gemía ahogadamente contra su boca a la par que se frotaba desesperadamente contra su cuerpo tratando de conseguir la fricción necesaria para aliviar aquel ardor en su núcleo.

—Probando un punto. —Contestó como pudo alejándose de los labios ansiosos y dedicándose a marcar aquel inmaculado cuello con sus dientes.

Yui gimió ahogadamente. Eran un desastre húmedo, sus cuerpos presionados juntos le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el abdomen, pero el hecho de que no se sintiera físicamente capaz de detenerse era una locura. Su rodilla se encontró cómodamente anclada entre las piernas de Kyouko quien no pudo evitar arquearse de placer al sentir presión en donde su cuerpo más lo necesitaba.

— ¿Ella te hace sentirte así? —Jadeó Kyouko entrecortadamente contra su piel haciéndola estremecerse.

Sabía que seguía jugando con fuego, y una respuesta afirmativa la mataría de la desilusión pero necesitaba algo para poder anclarse a tierra y detener lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo antes de que su afecto por Yui nublara su juicio. Si ella la rechazaba y le rompía el corazón, más rápido podría volver a la normalidad.

—No. —Admitió Yui sin aliento al sentir las uñas de Kyouko rasguñarla desvergonzadamente bajo la ropa.

Y Kyouko lo perdió. Porque estaba demasiado caliente para poder seguir pensando con claridad, porque cada cosa que su mejor amiga hacía o decía era simplemente perfecta, la estaba volviendo loca y luchar contra todo eso la tenía agotada. Así que decidió sucumbir, apagar su cerebro y sentir plenamente algo que más de una vez había imaginado en su noches más solitarias.

Después de despojar a la castaña de su camiseta impacientemente, en un segundo invirtió los papeles, una sorprendida y una casi sin aire Yui se encontró contra el colchón mientras que la rubia se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

— ¿Kyouko? —Jadeó confundida.

Por supuesto que cuando se dirigió a la rubia no se esperaba verla así, encontrarse con una mirada oscura y una sonrisa depredadora que la hicieron temblar. Aquellos ojos la admiraron detenidamente y Yui agradeció a la oscuridad o de lo contrario sería evidente su rostro sonrojado.

Y entonces Kyouko empujó sus caderas contra su pierna, deslumbrando a Funami con la expresión más sensual que había visto en su vida. Con los labios entreabiertos y aquellos ojos azules tan dilatados que parecían negros sin dejar de observarla por un segundo, Kyouko volvió a repetir el movimiento, y esta vez no pudo silenciar el quejido entrecortado de placer que escapó de entre sus labios.

—Joder…—atinó a murmurar Funami con la garganta repentinamente seca y una humedad incómoda entre sus piernas.

— ¿Ella te calienta así? —Preguntó Kyouko meciéndose rítmicamente contra la aludida. Sus manos se deslizaron juguetonamente sobre la piel desnuda de Funami casi como una burla. Cuando las manos de Yui tocaron a la diosa sentada entre sus piernas sin poder contenerse un segundo más, la rubia le sonrió arrogantemente antes de sujetarla por las muñecas inclinándose contra ella.

— ¿Q-qué? —Preguntó confundida Yui al verse aprisionada y sin la posibilidad de tocarla.

Los labios de Kyouko besaron su piel expuesta empezando por su recién expuesto abdomen deliberadamente lento, dejando un camino de fuego mientras ascendía por el valle de sus pechos, pasando por su cuello y finalmente llegando su oído, sin dejarla moverse o aflojar la fuerza que ejercía contra sus muñecas que descansaban a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Te hice una pregunta, Yui. —insistió Kyouko acaloradamente mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oído. —Akari… ¿Te hace calienta así?

—No, nadie. S-solo tú.

Complacida por la respuesta apenas audible y tartamuda de la castaña además de por el indiscutible control que tenía sobre la situación, Kyouko decidió premiarla un poco.

—Para cuando acabe contigo… vamos a ver si recuerdas su nombre.

O torturarla, todo depende de la perspectiva.

Y una cohibida e increíblemente sorprendida Yui supo que Kyouko no estaba tan mal encaminada cuando la besó intensamente mientras seguía moviéndose contra su pierna, dejando salir pequeños gemidos entrecortados. Podía sentir el calor del núcleo de Kyouko incluso con su piyama y el hecho de saber lo muy excitada que estaba la rubia bajo toda esa faceta dominante estaba volviéndola loca. Kyouko estaba tan perdida entre los besos desquiciantes y el agradable hormigueo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo que no se dio realmente cuenta de que Yui se había liberado de su agarre, fue solo cuando sintió las manos de la chica en su cintura que cayó en cuenta y antes de que pudiera quejarse aquellas manos la empujaron contra su pierna con fuerza haciendo que el placer se incrementara.

—Mierda. —masculló Kyouko mientras trataba de ahogar sus gemidos contra el cuello de Yui.

— ¿Te gusta eso? —Preguntó humildemente Funami obligando a la rubia a ir cada vez más rápido.

Ella asintió perdida en el placer, siguiendo sus impulsos más carnales buscó acercarse más, tenía que comprobar algo. Su mano se deslizó por el short, sobre su ropa interior gimiendo satisfactoriamente al encontrarla increíblemente húmeda. —Mierda, estás empapada. ¿Te lo has imaginado antes? ¿A mi cabalgándote desengonzadamente? ¿Obligándote a obedecerme?

—Joder…K-Kyouko por favor. —Balbuceó Yui sin saber que estaba pidiendo. Nunca se había sentido tan disociada de su cuerpo, estaba increíblemente cerca de ver estrellas y aunque la rubia estaba provocándola con esa charla sucia estaba presionando correctamente sus botones y llevándola al límite.

— ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Por favor Kyouko, córrete contra mi pierna? ¿Por favor, fóllame como claramente Akari es incapaz? —Susurró encandilada por el placer de escuchar la voz de la seria y amable Yui Funami resumida a un gemido estrangulado.

—No hables de ella. —Murmuró Yui sintiéndose culpable al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que pensaba en la que se supone iba a ser su novia.

Kyouko no contestó al menos verbalmente. Sus dedos recorrieron ligeramente el abdomen plano de la chica dejando a su paso la piel erizada y caliente en dirección al sur donde por su pequeña y ligera incursión previa sabía que la castaña la necesitaba, movió la ropa interior ligeramente y ahogó un suspiro al encontrar la humedad caliente y abundante que la estaba esperando, su clítoris sobresalía ligeramente y con sumo cuidado lo rozó.

La respiración de Yui pareció pausarse durante un segundo y cerró los ojos abrumada por el placer. Ni en un millón de años se imaginaria que algo así podría suceder. Y entonces las caricias de Kyouko, un poco inexpertas, pero bien encaminadas volvieron haciéndola perder toda noción. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de la chica mientras ahogaba sus gemidos contra su piel. El placer estaba llegando al límite, los dedos de Kyouko eran bastante talentosos y era bastante perceptiva a la hora leer sus reacciones desde lo que más la excitaba a lo que tal vez no le hacía tanto efecto, se preguntó si quizás era información que Kyouko había descubierto tocándose a sí misma y en seguida supo que no iba a durar mucho tiempo más.

—Kyouko…j-justo así. —Susurró estranguladamente antes de que todo perdiera sentido y el mundo se desdibujara ante sus parpados fuertemente cerrados.

Una sonrisa arrogante adornó el rostro de la rubia ver a Yui llegar tan rápidamente. La castaña volvió a la realidad y quiso borrar esa sonrisa del rostro de la mangaka. En un movimiento audaz tomó la mano de Kyouko deteniéndola y ante una confundida rubia, lamió ligeramente la punta de sus dedos sintiéndose curiosa ante su propio sabor. La expresión atónita y excitada de Kyouko le hubiera causado gracia si no fuera tan exasperantemente apetecible.

— Maldición…— Exclamó la rubia terriblemente encendida solo para ser callada por los labios de la chica.

Yui aprovechó la distracción para cambiar nuevamente y empujar a Toshino contra la cama.

— ¿Qué estas…?— Masculló la rubia confundida al menos hasta que la cabeza de Yui se posicionó entre sus piernas. —oh.

— Sí.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. —Murmuró Kyouko mordiéndose el labio sin poder esconder su excitación.

La vista de Funami entre sus piernas arqueando una ceja escéptica ante su afirmación le hizo temblar las rodillas. Sus manos rápidamente la despojaron de su ropa interior y entonces sintió su respiración contra su intimidad.

—Para no quererlo lo estás disfrutando demasiado, y no he comenzado aún. —Se burló Yui divertida.

—Si vas a usar tu boca espero que no sea para hablar. —Se quejó la rubia impaciente.

Y entonces Yui se movió y probó la esencia de la rubia, quien no pudo reprimir un gemido, su espalda se arqueó. Maldición, era la primera vez que alguien le hacia un oral. Las cosas con Ayano no avanzaban bastante rápido en el departamento de lo físico, se limitaban a besos y ligeros abrazos simplemente parecía que la química no estaba ahí. Jamás imagino que Yui iba a ser la persona con la que compartiera su primera experiencia sexual y menos una que estaba siendo tan satisfactoria.

—Joder…joder, si usa esa boca. —Gimió placenteramente cuando sintió la lengua de Yui acariciar su clítoris, se aferró al cabello corto de la chica y la presionó con fuerza pensando en todas aquellas veces que se había complacido ante la idea de tenerla entre sus piernas y lo infinitamente más agradable que era en la realidad, ¿como no había relacionado antes el hecho de que se masturbaba pensando en su mejor amiga con la posibilidad de que esa atracción que sentía no era simplemente fraternal, no tenía ni idea. Y ahora estaba tan cerca. —Yui…

Se vino vergonzosamente rápido, incluso había durado menos que Yui en ceder ante el placer pero había sido un tiempo desde que había tenido un orgasmo con toda la situación de la pelea y sus confusos sentimientos manifestándose.

—No digas nada…—Murmuró con la voz ronca la otaku cubriéndose la cara avergonzada. —Yo…ha pasado un tiempo y…

Las manos de Yui le impidieron seguir tapándose la cara y los labios de Yui la silenciaron, con algo de morbo sintió su propio gusto en la boca de la castaña que la devoró en un beso abrasador. Sin aliento y confusa se separó de su mejor amiga y vislumbro aquellos ojos cafés que la observaban con una chispa de algo que no pudo reconocer en ellos.

—Si vas a usar esa boca espero que no sea para hablar. —Se burló Yui con picardía. —Resulta que eres ridículamente buena con ella y algo letal. ¿Te gusta morderme, no?

—Me encanta. —Admitió Kyouko petulantemente olvidando la vergüenza antes de acercarse a su oído y enredar sus manos entre sus cabellos cortos. —Cada vez que alguien los vea vas a saber que fuiste mía. ¿Qué va a opinar Akari cuando se entere que no eres tan inocente como piensa?

—Probablemente lo mismo que Ayano. —Contestó Yui duramente, ese había sido un golpe bajo y no dudo en contrarrestarlo. — ¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera lo mucho que me querías? ¿Cómo abriste las piernas para mí y no duraste más de dos minutos?

— Me estas matando. — Se quejó acaloradamente, tendría que ofenderse pero el escuchar a Yui perder los estribos y sentir sus cuerpos presionados la dejó con ganas de más.

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas firmemente, y empezaron a moverse juntas víctimas de la lujuria y el morbo de lo incorrecto. La intensidad de sus movimientos fue en crescendo, los gritos, maldiciones y quejidos callados a punta de besos necesitados y mordiscos contra piel caliente. Las uñas en su espalda y los suspiros desesperados aumentaron hasta que envueltas y fundidas contra la otra el clímax las sorprendió, las dejó viendo estrellas y tal como había empezado todo: entre los brazos de la otra.

* * *

La luz del sol dándole en la cara la despertó, un pequeño vistazo a la hora en su celular le obligó a salir de la comodidad de la cama. Yui se sentía terriblemente cansada, sus extremidades se sentían adoloridas y estaba algo confundida pero por mera costumbre se levantó cuidadosamente y caminó hacía el baño con los ojos encapuchados por el sueño.

Abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó el rostro para tratar de despertarse. Se secó la cara con la toalla y fue allí donde cayó en cuenta de que ese no era su baño, rápidamente se volteó y definitivamente tampoco estaba en su habitación lo que significaba que no estaba realmente en su departamento. Un ligero vistazo en su reflejo y su mundo entero se hizo pedazos.

Estaba desnuda.

Su cuello y torso parecía víctima de algún vampiro sádico y no era lo único que se sentía magullado. Marcas de uñas en su espalda ardían ligeramente cuando se movía y respecto de su cabello dos palabras: _Sex hair. _

Alterada y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, resolvió darse una ducha. Un poco de agua fría quizás la ayudaría a pensar y relajarse. O no.

Entonces no había sido un muy vívido y atrevido sueño húmedo. Eso en verdad había ocurrido.

Ella y Kyouko.

Santa mierda.

El beso estaba bien, siendo honesta consigo misma hace mucho tiempo que lo había querido, esa debió haber sido una señal que le hiciera más ruido. Es decir, ¿Qué tan normal es querer besar a tu mejor amiga?

Y Kyouko era una muy buena besadora. Seguramente tenía alguna fijación oral a juzgar por cómo había quedado su cuerpo. Definitivamente un psicoanalista tendría mucho que decir al respecto sobre eso. Y sobre ella y su capacidad para reprimir y hacer la vista gorda a obviedades grandes.

Estaba tan jodida. Y no, no hablaba de lo de anoche.

Se secó mientras hiperventilaba un poco, repasando en su mente lo que había ocurrido y odiándose por completo por haberse dejado llevar totalmente. Estaba sobria por el amor de Mirakurun. No había nada ni nadie a quien culpar, (o forma de… ¿esconderse?) más que ella misma y sus estúpidos sentimientos por su mejor amiga. Su estúpida mejor amiga irresistible y muy tentadora.

La misma que la había dejado sola en la cama esa mañana. Cuando normalmente era imposible que la rubia se levantara de la cama antes que ella y sin luchar.

Pero tenía sentido, Kyouko estaba en una relación con Sugiura Ayano y ella misma estaba empezando a ver donde iban las cosas con Akari. ¿Por qué mierda pensó que sería buena idea escuchar eso de que un clavo saca otro clavo?

Y para colmo de males acababa de darse cuenta que su ropa estaba afuera en la habitación de Kyouko y no podía volver a ponerse lo que había usado de piyama por obvias razones. Respiró profundo y envuelta en una toalla abrió la puerta del baño, iba a enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Se trataba de ser responsable de sus acciones y no iba a huir.

Ellas lo superarían.

Su estúpido enamoramiento muy unilateral, la ridícula pero fogosa tensión sexual entre ellas, el inquietantemente increíble momento de ayer (¿fue realmente sexo?... De todas formas no hubo penetración, ni si quiera estaban plenamente desnudas, es decir ninguna se había sacado el brassier y Kyouko tenía sus medias puestas porque odiaba sus "pies muy fríos"...así que no contaba, ¿verdad?). Quizás jamás podría borrar de su retina esa imagen de Kyouko retándola atrevidamente mientras se complacía a sí misma ante su mirada estupefacta, o quizás se sorprendiera pensando en aquellas palabras sucias y lascivas que murmuraba contra su oído, su voz hecha un suspiro mientras suplicaba por más mientras repetía su nombre, o sus uñas y dientes marcando su piel tratando de no ser tan ruidosas (muy de vez en cuando parecían recordar que no estaban exactamente solas)…en fin.

Lo superarían.

Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

Porque eran eso.

Solo amigas.

¿Cierto?

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno bueno, me he dejado aquí un shot con final abierto. Les seré muy honesta este tipo de contenido no esta exactamente en mi zona de confort, por eso estoy tratando de hacerlo hasta poder sentirme confiada con cualquier cosa que me pongan por delante...(no, tampoco ha llegado al nivel donde escriba un KyoAya porque les juro que no me sale) así que cualquier crítica constructiva u opinión es bien recibida, pero no sean tan crueles que capaz termine volviendo a mi cueva de nuevo._

_La verdad que iba a ser un one shot pero me quede con ganas de seguirlo un poco, al menos por un par de capítulo (no se asusten tratare de no terminar escribiendo un tratado o dejarlo abandonado como le paso al pobre fic de What if donde los deje vestiditos y alborotados ..o desvestidos (¿?) Bueno suponiendo que esto no es un monologo y si hay gente por allí que aún me lee._

_Así que diganme lo que piensan, prometo no tomarme otros 84 años de descanso, aunque con la facultad empezando pronto no hago promesas por lo que sus reviews podrían ser decisivos._

_Muchas gracias por leer, _

_Un abrazo._

_Enteramente suya, _

_Alexis Gray._


End file.
